


Unrequited...

by AlexiCyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Gen, Service, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-13
Updated: 2005-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiCyn/pseuds/AlexiCyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when your need to serve is not understood... not accepted. Perhaps, if you are lucky, you find a way to serve, regardless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited...

In my fantasies you are resplendent in your attire, be it day to day clothing or full-on fetish wear.

In my reality, you are comfortable yet neat. Tasteful, and sometimes cute but never, ever, over the line or dare we say, risqué, and i love you none the less and worship you still. You are my life and the center of my world. 

In my fantasies your word is law. And though i may not always agree, i obey because that is the way things are and i wouldn't want it any other way.

In my reality, we are equals and i walk that fine line where wanting you to make more of the decisions can seem like more work for you and plain laziness from me. i want you to lead. i NEED you to, but in an egalitarian relationship there isn't supposed to be a leader.

So, i yearn and i love you none the less and worship you still. You are my life and the center of my world.

In my fantasies you rule with an iron fist. Beating me for the smallest infractions or just because you want to. i take the pain to please you and because it is mine to take, if that is what you wish to give.

In my reality you would never think to strike me, and on those occasions when i find your hands in my hair, pushing me down to please you there, i imagine it as a demand, not a suggestion. Your directions, and demands falling on my ears like the staccato rhythm of whip. Threats rain down upon me and urge me on. And as you come, i think to myself "Thank You, Mistress".

And then i wonder if fantasizing of this 'other' you isn't cheating, just a bit...

i have tried to explain.

You, bless you, have tried to understand.

You say it is not in you to dominate and yet i can't 'not' serve. You say you don't want to hurt me and can't comprehend that the pain isn't something i seek as much as it is something to be endured, if that is what you wished.

i serve in silence, knowing i am being helpful. Knowing that I am pleasing you. i dream that you will see me as a perfect servant. i take comfort that i'm seen as a perfect gentleman, friend and partner. i know that reflects on you and even without direction i try to act accordingly.

From time to time i will notice a twinkle in your eye, or a flash of understanding as i bound off to complete what was a simple request from you, but a demand of tasks to be completed, for me.

Perhaps you are beginning to realize i am sincere when i say "Your wish is my command" as i hurry off to complete the latest project you have for me.

You may never take up the reins of my submission but, i serve you none the less.

You may never be the whip wielding Owner of my fantasies but, that matters not.

The reality is that i serve you. With heart, mind, body spirit and most importantly, intent.

i intend to serve you always.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta checker.
> 
> D/s, O/p, or M/s. I think all could fit here, one way or another...
> 
> In case you are wondering, I am the D.O.M. :D
> 
>  
> 
> By C.I.S. aka AlexiCyn aka Alexi Bonds. Copyright 2004-2013 All rights reserved.


End file.
